Technology is currently available to permit broadcasters, data aggregators, media licensing entities, and others collect data related to broadcast media content. Various analysis techniques can be applied to the collected data to identify user, viewer, or listener demographics and related information. In many cases, the data collection can be substantially automated, but analysis of the collected media content often requires significant human resources.
Sometimes, to determine whether content broadcast on a station is part of a syndicated show, a human manually listens to the radio station, and uses intuition or other human problem solving skills to arrive at a conclusion. This and other techniques currently in use can be inefficient, inaccurate, and time-prohibitive—especially if utilized with a large sampling of stations. Consequently, conventional media content analysis techniques leave room for improvement.